


Agawang Prinsesa

by teuriina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Harems, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teuriina/pseuds/teuriina
Summary: Pajama ni Fuji. Masahe ni Atobe. Running marathon ni Yukimura. Dasal ni Shiraishi. Takoyaki ni Echizen. Sipon ni Tezuka. Tezuka x Fuji x Yukimura x Shiraishi x Atobe x Ryoma. | One-shot crack, reposted.





	Agawang Prinsesa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fanfiction author owns nothing.
> 
> This story is originally published on May 9, 2015.

_Ano ba 'yang ginagawa mo, Tezuka? Habang nariyan ka sa Germany at nagpapakasasa sa mas mahirap at Fuji-less training mo, magkakasama silang tatlo nila Yukimura at Shiraishi sa Japan U-17! Kabahan at kilabutan ka naman nang kaunti! Pakatandaan: Germany, malayo sa Japan; wala si Fuji, nandoon, kasama nina Yukimura at Shiraishi…_

_Kasama sina Yukimura at Shiraishi…_

_…Yukimura…_

_…Shiraishi…_

_…sa kwarto…_

_…sa gabi…_

_…sa pagtulog…_

_…nakapantulog…_

_…naka-pajama…_

_…naka-pajama…_

_…naka-pajamang Fuji Syusuke at pagod sa training at kailangan ng stress reliever…_

_…kailangan ng stress reliever…_

_…stress…_

_…reli—_

 

Sa hindi malamang colossal na pagkakataon, nagiba ang kwarto nila Atobe.

 

Dali-daling umatake at sumugod si Keigo sa kwarto nila Fuji.

Kumaripas ito ng takbo at binalibag ang pagbukas sa pinto ng kapit-kwarto, habang makikitang nasa likod niyang nakasunod si Kabaji. "Nandito na ang  _Hari!_ At dahil wala si  _Kuni-babes_ ,  _Ang Magaling na Ako_  ang bahala sa masasakit at kumikirot mong muscles,  _Fujiko-cha~Ahn~_ ," ang walang pag-aatubiling sambit nito.

"Ha?" ang tanging nasabi ng pikit-matang henyo pagkakita sa eksenang si Atobe Keigo. Sabay iling ng ulo habang nakaupo at mahuhulaang nanggaling sa usapang patungkol sa paghahalaman kasama sina Yukimura at Shiraishi — bago naistorbo ng malandi at mahalay na pagsayaw ng Hari papunta sa kinauupuan niya, ginagalaw ang mga kamay at daliri nitong aniya'y sinasabing, _MA~SA~HE~_ Masarap na _MA~SA~HE_ , ikinikembot ang maalindog na puwet at ngumu-nguso ng paghalik sa direksyon ni Fuji.

"Nakakalimutan mo yata kung sino pang kasama mo sa loob ng kwartong ‘to."

 

Tumahimik ang lahat at tumigil si Atobe sa pagkislot niya.

 

"Aanhin n'ya pa ang hari kung kapiling na n'ya ang  _Anak ng Diyos_ ," ito ang retorikal na tanong ng nakahalukipkip na Yukimura.

" _Hngn—!_ " singhal ni Atobe. Makikitang naging seryoso ito at mababakas ang pagngisi sa mga labi niya, "Hinahamon mo ba ako, batang sakitin?"

"Ano ngayon kung oo," umahon ang tingin nito mula sa pag-iisip at sinalubong ang titig ni Atobe, " _Haring Unggoy_."

" _AAAH~~~! E-KUSH-TASHI~~!_ " ang masugid naman na palagay ni Shiraishi sa isang gilid habang ef na ef ang pagkumpas ng kamay at paghagip sa kanyang bangs. …Na wala namang pumansin.

Nanatiling nakatitig kina Atobe at Yukimura si Fuji, nagtataka habang may hindi maiiwasang paglitaw ng maliliit na tandang pananong sa paligid ng ulo nito.

 

"Tara na Fuji!"

"Ha?"

Binuhat ni Shiraishi si Fuji na parang isang prinsesa sa kanyang mga bisig.

Guwapong sulyap sa mahal n'ya.

Mahigpit na hawak sa kanyang katawan upang suportahan ito.

At isang magaan na ngiti, paniniguradong hindi niya hahayaang masaktan ito…

Nino man...

Nang ano pa man…

 

"Sinasabi mo bang mas kaya mong pawiin ang pagod ni  _Fujiko-cha~Ahn~_  kaysa sa akin? Ikaw laban sa _Special Deluxe Masseur expertise ko?_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—_ " at iyon na nga ang huling halakhak ng Hari bago kinuha ng Anak ng Diyos ang lahat ng kanyang pandama, gamit ang mga tinik ng alagang cacti ng kakwarto niya.

" _UUUSH!~~!_ " iyak ni Kabaji habang dinadasalan ang nangingisay na katawan ng Hari ng Hyotei.

Tumayo ang Anak ng Diyos mula sa porma nitong tila kahahagis lamang ng mga shiruken at kunai nang biglang matauhan, napansing naghalo sina Fuji at Shiraishi.

 

_Tumatakbo nang kaaya-aya si Shiraishi habang karga-karga ang ‘di-makabasag-pinggan niyang prinsesa. Hindi maipagkakaila ang nakalulusaw nilang titigan, ang init at dama ng kanilang hininga sa paliit na paliit nilang distansya mula sa isa't isa…_

_"Shiraishi…"_

_"…Ano 'yon, Fuji?"_

"Pwede bang pakibaba na ako."

At tumigil ang malagkit na eksena at bumalik sa reyalidad na nagtatakbuhan sila sa hallway ng U-17 Camp, ginugulantang ang ibang mga manlalarong mahimbing na ang tulog.

"Tsaka hinahabol pala tayo ni Yukimura."

" _BUMALIK KAYO RITO!_ " ang hiyaw ng Anak ng Diyos na dali-daling tumakbo nang napakabilis upang maabutan sina Fuji at Shiraishi, kasunod ng kagimbal-gimbal na pagkislap ng mga bituin sa mga mata nito.

"Hindi mo ba naiintindihan, Yukimura? Nagdasal ako sa  _'Anak ng Diyos'_  upang ma-solo _Ang Prinsesa_! Kung hindi ko makukuha sa santong paspasan, idadaan ko sa santong dasalan!  _Naniwa Speed Star~!_ " At mas lalo pang bumilis ang takbo ni Shiraishi na siya nang binuhat si Fuji na parang sako ng bigas upang mas madali niya itong maitakas.

Isang malalim na buntong hininga lamang ang nagawa ni Fuji, na gumegewang-gewang sa balikat ni Shiraishi at halatang naiinip na sa lahat ng kaguluhang nangyayari.

 

Samantala…

 

_"Oishi, Oishi! Tara na! May takoyaki raw sila Bunsoy! Gusto ko no’n! Gusto ko no’n!" ang pagmamadali ni Kikumarung hinihila ang kapareha nito sa doubles palabas ng kwarto nila._

 

"Magtigil ka! Out of character 'yang linya mo sa fanfic na 'to!" ang madiin na sagot ni Yukimura habang wala pa ring tigil sa pakikipaghabulan kay Shiraishi.

 

_"Waaah~! Marui! May sweet takoyaki sauce raw sila Echizen! Kumakain sila ngayon! Gusto ko rin!" at iyon na nga ang usapan sa kwarto nila Akutagawa._

 

_"Kahit katu-toothbrush lang natin? Sige na nga," pagsuko naman ni Oishi kay Kikumaru._

_"Yehey!" tagumpay ng may pulang buhok._

 

_"Sige! Sige! Gusto ko rin matikman 'yan!" pagsang-ayon ni Marui._

 

"Isa pa, 'yang santong paspasan na 'yan…" tuloy pa rin ang takbuhan ng dalawang kapitan para sa henyong prinses— este,  _Henyo ng Seigaku_.

 

_At sa sobrang ligalig lang na nadama nina Akutagawa at Kikumaru, sabay nilang sinipa ang pinto ng kani-kanyang kwarto._

 

Napadilat si Fuji sa sumunod na eksena.

 

"WALA 'YANG BASBAS NG ANAK NG—" sabay ring nag-astang pinball ang katawan ni Yukimura nang humampas ito nang magkasunod sa dalawang pinto. Bumakas ang katawan nito sa mga iyon sa lakas ng puwersa dala ng bilis ng kanyang pagtakbo, at tsaka tuluyang bumagsak sa sahig.

 

"Ha?"

" _HA?!_ "

"Captain! CAPTAIN!" sigaw ni Marui sa kanyang nadatnan.

"A-Ambulansya! Tumawag kayo ng ambulansya!" madaling sigaw ni Oishi at nagkagulo na ang apat.

 

"Ha? Ano 'yon? Narinig mo ba 'yong kalabog, Koshimae?" tanong ni Toyama kay Echizen habang sila ay pabalik na sa sarili nilang kwarto at may dala-dalang napakaraming takoyaki at matamis na sawsawan.

"Hmmmh?" pahikab na sagot ni Echizen habang naaninag nilang may papalapit na kung anong mabilis na nilalang......at hinagip at tinapon ang napakaraming takoyaki sa pagtalon nito…

" _Hngh…hindi ko na problema 'yon~ Akalain mo nga naman, kung hindi ka ba naman sinuswerte. AHHHN~! E~KUSH~TA—!_ "…at pagtama ng mukha nito sa barakilan ng pababang parte ng kisame.

"Eh—? Shiraishi!" pagtanto ni Toyama.

"Ha?  _Senpai…_ " ang wari ni Echizen sa nahuhulog na pigura ni Fuji mula sa kalangitan.

 _"E-Echizen…"_ mahinhin na bulong ni Fuji nang mapagtantong sasaluhin s'ya ni Echizen.

 

Pero hindi pala. Masyado palang maliit si Echizen kaya dinaganan lang s'ya ni Fuji, kabaliktaran ni Toyama na pasan-pasan si Shirashi sa likod nito na parang unan lamang.

 _"Ah. Echizen. Pasensya na,"_ paumahin ni Fuji at dali-daling umalis sa ibabaw ni Echizen.

Isang malalim na buntong hininga mula sa Prinsipe, "Marami pa kayong dapat matutunan. _Hindi ba nila alam, Senpai,_ " nilipat nito ang tingin kay Fuji, " _kahit hari, anak ng diyos, o diboto pa sila. Sa Prinsipe ka na._ "

_Mahinhin na napangiti at natawa si Fuji. At sinungkit ni Echizen ang kwelyo ng pajama nito. "Senpai…" nahihiyang bulong ng nakababata, sinyales ng paghingi nito ng halik mula sa prinsesa._

_Yumuko si Fuji at tumingkayad naman si Echizen, at dahan-dahang—_ "ACHOOO!"

 

"Huh? Hey, Tezuka, what's the problem? Do you have a cold?" tanong ng English speaking campmate ni Tezuka sa Germany U-17. "You seem to have chills, man. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just had a dream," sagot ng kapitan.

"A dream? What kind of dream?"

Bago pa nakasagot si Tezuka ay nag-ring ang cellphone nito. Isang text message mula kay Atobe:

**TEZUKA, h'wag lalaki ang ulo mo. Susunod ANG MAGALING NA AKO d'yan.**

 

Dali-daling binura ni Tezuka ang text at inilagay sa blocked users ang number ni Atobe.

"Panaginip. Masamang panaginip," ang bulong ni Tezuka sa kanyang sarili habang nilalabasan ng maitim na awra at nilalayuan ng campmates niya. _"Panaginip. Masamang panaginip."_

 

"ACHOOO! May sipon yata ako," ang sabay-sabay na pagtataka nila Yukimura, Shirashi, Atobe, Oishi, Kikumaru, Akutagawa, Marui, Toyama, at Echizen.

Napailing na lamang si Fuji sa mga kakwarto niyang sina Yukimura at Shiraishi na hindi siya matingnan nang maayos, "Anong mayroon?"

WAKAS

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cross-posted on [**FanFiction.Net**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12834548/1/Agawang-Prinsesa).


End file.
